


Wispering lights

by SakuraSakura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys' Love, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSakura/pseuds/SakuraSakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tree of them finaly were happy, untill sudden visits of an unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try to write something, so constructive comments are apprecieted. Also, english is not my mother tongue, so be batients.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, teams, or locations of Kuroko no basuke work.
> 
> If you read this on any other site than archive of our own.org please know that this is a STOLEN WORK and the author has NOT given permission for it to be here. If you'read paying to read it, you'really being cheated, because you can read it for FREE on that site. Also be warned that illegal Mirror sites are heaven for Spyware and viruses.

Chapter 1

\----------

“Good evening Takao-kun” That night Kuroko was on skype with Takao.

They were talking about the practice match they would have the next week and Takao was telling him about Midorima's behaviours of the week. He was talking about his tsundere side and how much he loved that part of Midorima.

“Have you already registered to that site I was talking about?” Takao asked suddenly.

“Not yet, I'm still searching for a good nickname, actually.”

“Do you have any idea?” “Not yet. Kagami-kun suggested some stupid names”.

“As always he's a Bakagami. I bet it was something about basketball or eating”.

“What's about eating. Kuroko?” Asked Kagami from the other room: he was sitting on the couch playing video games with Aomine and arguing with him for every little thing.

“Nothing Kagami-ku...” Kuroko couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't see Aomine coming in the room and now ravishing his privates under his pants. “Aomine-kun let my penis in my pants, I'm speaking with Takao-kun” Said the light blue haired teen with his usual deadpan face, but Aomine knew he was annoyed so he let go with a “Ugh fine.”

Takao on the other side of the video giggled.

“Ahomine, you ass!” Kagami was yelling about only he and Aomine knew why.

“What are they doing?” Takao was laughing openly now.

“Takao! Quit it and come here to massage my shoulders.” Midorima was demanding on the other side of the line.

“Shin-chan, five minute and I'm all yours”, Takao smirked with clearly something dirty in mind.

“Takao!” Something that Kuroko failed to identify hit Takao on the head.

“Ouch! That hurt, Shin-chan!”

Meanwhile, Kagami and Aomine were yelling for god know what and Kuroko was starting to lose his patience with the two idiots, so he said goodbye to Takao and went to the living room. “

So... what are you two doing?”

“I was winning and he deleted my records”, Kagami was raging.

“Aomine-kun can't you play normally for once and not tease Kagami-kun?”

“You know that I love teasing him, Tetsu”. Aomine drew his typical smirk and put an arm around Kagami's waist.

“Ahomine!” Now Kagami's rage lessened, but a different heat started to warm his body.

“Yeah, baby” Aomine whispered in Kagami's ear “I like when you're all flustered”.

At that point Kagami's face was as red as his hair.

“Aomine-Kun, Kagami-Kun, stop flirting by yourselves”. Kuroko was observing his two lights.

“Tetsu come here, I'll make you scream my name in no time”.

“Ahomine, don't say something like this!” Kagami protested.

“Why? You like it when I say this to you”.

“Aomine-kun, you have to work on your daintiness and think before you speak”.

“Tetsu, you like it when I fuck you hard, so don't complain”.

“Augh! Taiga that hurt!” Kagami elbowed Aomine on his stomach.

“You... stupid... aho... you really have no self control.”

“Oh, come on, Tiger!”

“Don't call me that!” Kagami tried to get away from Aomine but his waist was again hold tight by Aomine's tanned arm who dragged him in a forceful and sensual kiss.

“Taiga”, he said in his hear with a low tone, full of promises that lit Kagami's desire again.

Aomine knew perfectly well what his voice always did to Kagami's body, which the Toho ace liked to see every time, and seeing him now made Aomine smirk in anticipation and his blood boil.

Meanwhile Kuroko was still thinking that his boyfriends were really two idiots, but he couldn't live without them. He really couldn't part to his precious lights. He opened this mouth to say something but before he could speak he was dragged in the bedroom by the aforementioned idiots.

The door was closed behind him and the two basketball morons started to kiss him and pull his shirt off. Then was the turn of his pants: Kagami lowered the zip and Aomine took the occasion and helped his blue haired boyfriend to remove them. So now Kuroko remained in his underwear, his pale and tempting skin revealed, tanned hands and white hands touching and exciting him.

He was hugged gently and put on the bed. Kagami's bed, his scent on the sheets aroused Kuroko more than what he already was. Yes, he never regretted his choice, he thought, and he will never regret it in the future. A little tint of red coloured his cheeks.

Kagami was now kissing him with a tender but passionate touch, the tongue inside his mouth exploring, savouring him, licking every part of his cavern, tooth nibbling his lower lip, making him shiver. Sweet kisses full of tenderness and desire. Kuroko could only respond to him with the same intensity. He loved the way Kagami touched him every time, with earnest and passion. He loved his gentleness, as much as he loved Aomine's rudeness. Kagami's mouth went to his earlobe and then to his neck, teasing and biting, making his back arching in pleasure. Sure tomorrow there would be marks there, but at the moment none of them cared.

Aomine was now attacking his nipples. With his tongue circled the rose bud and with his mouth sucked, adding more pleasure, so that Kuroko now was starting to feel dizzy. A tanned hand went on his shaft, stroking it with calloused fingers, while Kagami, switching places with Aomine, was now teasing and nipping one nipple with his tongue while the other hand was pinching the other nipple making Kuroko moan.

Aomine's talented tongue started to lick the head of his cock, wet tongue which aroused Kuroko more than ever. He played with the balls, and then moved along the entire length, up to the tip, taking all of him in his mouth and starting to suck it as it was his favourite cake, making Kuroko melt in pleasure.

Kagami kissing him and biting his neck while playing with his nipples and Aomine's tongue working on him and his mouth bobbing made Kuroko a moaning mess. At first he tried to be silent, or, at least, make little noises, but now he couldn't think anymore. At this point Kuroko started to beg for release.

“Please... let...ggh... ”

Kagami and Aomine looked at one another and then nodded.

“Come for us Kuroko ”, said Kagami in his ear and then he was biting and licking his neck again, adding more hickeys to which there already been there. That brought Kuroko over the edge and his orgasm erupted like fire lights a candle and he rode the orgasm, a wave of hot pleasure, releasing everything he had in Aomine's mouth, who swallowed it all.

When he returned from the height to reality, Kuroko looked at his partners, his lights, and saw all their love for him. A little smile formed on his mouth. Aomine kissed him, a long, strong, forceful kiss. Yes, he loved them. He was glad he could stay with them. “ _I can never give up one of them, they're my lights after all”_ . Suddenly a hand was between his legs, and his ass was aching in anticipation for what will happen next. Kuroko thought that it didn't matter which one of them was, cause he loved them both.

The doorbell rang, but none of them cared. But the buzzer rang again and again, so Kagami felt obliged to go and see who could be before the noise annoyed the neighbours. When he opened the door with a “What do you want?”, a pink-coloured cloud was hugging him saying “Kagaminn!!!!”

“Momoi-san! What are you doing here? Today's not the weekly...” he didn't finish his sentence as he noticed a red haired mismatched-eye male that was looking at him with disapproval. At that point he realized he was still wearing only his pants. His face became of the same colour of his hair.

“Akashi?” The ex captain of Teiko middle school basketball team, which lost to Seirin in the Winter cup, was the only one of the Kiseki no Sedai who never accepted to come to the weekly reunion at Kagami's house.

“Kagamin, Akamin didn't know your address so I accompanied him”

“Ah mm...” Akashi didn't wait for Kagami to invite him in, he just stepped inside. “It's neater than I thought”.

“O...of course, I live alone so I have to keep it clean”, Kagami blurted. “Why is he here now???”

At that point Aomine and Kuroko, who where listening to Kagami's flustered voice from the bedroom, put some clothes on and decided to go see who was the guest.

“Akashi-kun” greeted Kuroko.

“Tetsuya.”

“Akashi, what are you doing here?” Aomine feigned indifference putting his pinkie in his ear.

Akashi's glance lingered between Kagami, Kuroko and Aomine for some time, then he replied “I fail to see how you could befriend Kagami.”

Aomine, being the ass that he was replied with a smirk, “He can cook".

“Ahhh, that's true, Kagamin's cooking is amazing!” Momoi exclaimed, enthusiastic, while hugging Kuroko and trying to suffocate him with her breasts.

“Aomine don't tell ME you like me only for my cooking!” Kagami protested.

“I also like your ass”, retorted the Toho power forward.

“Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, I'd like to speak with Akashi-kun, so please stop your bickering.” Kuroko said with his usual deadpan face, efficiently silencing the two idiots.

“Uh. Mmm, I'll go prepare some tea”, proposed Kagami, fleeing towards the kitchen.

“Oi, Taiga!” Aomine followed him, leaving the other three in the living room.

“So, Akashi-kun, can you explain what is it so important for you to come here in Tokyo at this time?”

“I have to talk to you about something”. There was a pause and then he spoke again: “Break up with Kagami immediately”.

\------------------------


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi asks Kuroko to break up with his boyfriend. How will the boy react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter :)

Chapter 2

\----------

Meanwhile, Kagami and Aomine were in the kitchen, arguing for, as always, something totally stupid and useless.

“Quit touching my ass!” Kagami protested

“ Oh come on, I know you like it”.

“Yeah...” for an instant Kagami was lost in Aomine's vibrant and husky voice. “I... I mean not now, you ass! There are Akashi and Momoi-san in the other room”.

“They will go away soon”, Aomine continued. Now he was pressed behind Kagami, with his arms around his waist.

“Daiki...”

“Yeah?”

“No... no I have to serve them tea..... Let me go” Kagami struggled to free himself from Aomine and finally went to the living room, followed by the other snorting teen.

And then they heard the bomb.

“Break up with Kagami immediately”.

Kuroko was silent.

Momoi's eyes widened in surprise.

“W... What....” Kagami, clutching the tray with unsteady hands, was obviously bewildered at Akashi's declaration.

Kuroko turned to look at the other two teens. Aomine for once decided to help and took the tray out of Kagami's hands, placing it on the table and starting to protest.

“Oi, Akashi how can you...”

“Daiki, I didn't say you could speak.” The heterochromatic gaze fell on him, cold and murderous.

Momoi was silent. She didn't have the gut to ask for explanations or disobey Akashi, but also she was thinking of the possible reason Akashi wanted them to break up. “ _Kagami is so caring, I don't see any reason_ ”. 

Aomine opened his mouth to protest, but Kagami was faster.

“Wait! You psychopath” Kagami blurted, but the doorbell rang again. Everybody startled. 

“Aahh good, another pain in the ass for sure”. Kagami was famous for his low tolerance. Momoi opened the door.

“Momoichiiii!!!!

Kagami rolled his eyes. Aomine snorted. Kuroko was still silent.

Kise Ryouta, ace of Kaijou team, barged into the house without being invited, a shopping bag in his hand: “Kagamichiiii I just finished a shot and I was near and I was hoping you could cook somethi.... AKASHICCHIIII??? Then he paused for an instant before speaking again. “Why? I mean.... What happened? You didn't kill someone? I mean...”

Kagami couldn't remain silent hearing Kise's blurting “Kise, breath...”

“Kurokocchiiii,” Kise whined and went to hug Kuroko. 

“Kise-kun I can't breathe”. Kise lightened the grip but remained there.

“Ryouta, why are you here?” Akashi wasn't happy, at all. 

“Ah... I had a shot today and I hoped that Kagamicchi could make me an onion gratin soup!”

“And why would he cook for you?"

“'Cause Kagami-kun is too kind”, said Kuroko. “Though I also like that part of him” remained unsaid.

Akashi was pondering that Kagami 's skill s might be really good if everyone of his men was dieing for his cuisine. Therefore he didn't mind trying it. “ _There_ is _another thing I underestimated about_ _that man_ ” he thought looking at Kagami, who was blushing, internally cursing his fair skin that hid nothing.

“But why are you here Akashicchi??? I mean every time we invited you, you refused to come.”

Now the temperature in the room was cold and the atmosphere was heavy. Akashi's gaze directed to Kise seemed to say “if you don't shut up, this time I really will kill you, you dared to interrupt my talking with Tetsuya”. Regarding the others.... everyone perceived the ice in the air, but was Momoi who tried to ease the tension being interrupted immediately by Akashi's voice “ki-kun... “ she started.

“I had something to tell Kuroko. So... ” Akashi continued, looking at the light blue haired boy in question “I expect you to comply, Tetsuya”.

“That... I cannot do, Akashi-kun”. Kuroko's face was the same expressionless one as always, but if one knew him, determination and anger were evident in his gaze.

“Are you defying me?” Now Akashi was smirking and it was never a good thing when he did this. “Akashicchiii scary!!!”

“Kise, shut up” Aomine ordered.

“Hey! You can't tell my boyfriend to break up with me!” Kagami was raging. “And don't think of using the scissors this time! And also... also...Ugh... ” he didn't know how to continue since Akashi's expression was screaming of rage and murdering intent and he, beeing a Bakagami, didn't really knew what else to say.

“Kagamin, I'm sure there's a reason...” Momoi suggested.

“Kurokocchi, if you break up with him, go out with me instead! Ah but why you want them to break up?” Seemingly Kise's mouth couldn't remain closed.

Aomine hit Kise behind his head “Kise, you idiot, shut up”.

“Ouch!”

“Akashi-kun, I won't break up with him. Even if is you who's asking”, Kuroko said.

In that moment Kuroko's cell went off. He pulled it out from the pocket and saw on the display who was calling: it was Takao. “Excuse me.” He left to answer the call.

“Moshi moshi? Takao-kun?”

“Ah Kuroko! You all right?”

“I'm perfectly healthy, Takao-kun, thanks.”

Everybody listened to the call 'cause no one had in him to speak after the statements made before.

“No, I mean... Shin-chan was worried 'cause he said Akashi was coming there”.

In the background, Midorima voice could be heard: “Takao, I was by no means worried. I only reported my phone call with Akashi”.

“Shin-chan don't be so tsundere,you were searching for a lucky item for Acquarius, Leo and Virgo“. 

“We are all right Takao-kun. For now, anyway.” 

“Aargh! Anyway can you open the door? We are here.” 

“Why are you here Takao-kun, you could just call me”.

“Shin-chan was going crazy with worry.” 

“I was never worried.” Midorima retorted in the background.

“ _Midorima cares, too, even if he doesn’t want other people to know”,_ Kuroko thought _. “But I bet Takao dragged him here driven by curiosity”_

“I'm opening, wait a minute.” and he hung up and went to open the door.

When he opened and, sure enough, there they were, the tallest and grumpier one, fidgeting nervously with his glasses, and the other, smiling like a madman.

“Hi Kuroko” , greeted Takao, giggling, while Midorima simply grunted. When they entered the room, found everyone staring at them and Akashi fuming. 

“Shintaro, what are you doing here?” He was utterly disappointed at this new interruption.

Takao answered  for his partner: “We wanted to save Kagami from death.” 

“Takao!”

“Oi Shin-chan, admit you where worried for the three of them”.

“I don't have to admit anything”.

Aomine protested .“Oi bastard, why were you worried for this Bakagami only?”

Midorima adjusted his glasses and simply grunted.

“Mikkun is so cute” Momoi observed looking at Midorima's demeanor.

“Ahh you're right Momoi-san, Shin-chan is very cute”. Takao confirmed giggling.

“I'm not cute at all, you fools” After that comment Takao erupted in laugh.

“Tetsuya we will discuss this another time, there are too many people for my liking”. Akashi recovered his cold disposition. After the loss in the Winter Cup he had changed, in ways even he didn't understand yet, but he was not ready so far to admit it to the others. So he was now covering his newly-found feelings with his old cold aptitude. 

“Ah! Wait! Kagamicchi, it is dinner time, you can cook for us right? Right?” the blond didn't hesitate even a moment to ask. If you observe him you could almost see his tail moving in happiness.

“Ahhh fine... moreover I know none of you will leave without eating.... But I'll do something simple. So Kise, your onion gratin soup will have to wait for another day.”

“No problem Kagamicchi!!!”

“Kagami-kun is too sweet” said Kuroko.

“You're right Tetsu. If it were me I'll throw all of them out kicking their asses”. Aomine asserted. 

“But I like him sweet”. Kuroko was smiling in his own way, or more accurately the cornersof his lips had turned up.

“Kuroko, quit saying embarrassing things!” complained a blushing Kagami. Even though the red haired teen had been living in America for years he was still quite naïve.

“Yeah, our Bakagami is too sweet and naive for his own good” confirmed Aomine.

“Kagamin I love your cooking!!” Momoi was always enthusiastic about it and she always try to eat Kagami's cooking, moreover she could stay with her Tetsu-kun. 

Akashi, who was going home, (he had a house in Tokyo, though he rarely used it) changed his mind: He wanted to taste the so renowned Kagami's homemade cooking everyone was talking about and see for himself if that skill of his was really as amazing as anyone was talking about. He already had notified the house attendants he would stay in Tokyo's house that night, so he could enjoy the evening a little.

So now that things had calmed down and everyone was sitting on the couch and chairs, some simply idly looking around, some trying to be quiet without much success, and some trying to read a magazine.

No one asked Akashi to leave.

 

\-----------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thak you for reading this story  
> See you next time  
> Arigatou gozaimashita! Bowing :P  
> And , again, thanks to my beta reader :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOM are all thrilled to eat together, but how the three boyfriends deal with Akashi's request?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. I hope you like it  
> 

**Chapter 3**

\----------

Kagami was in the kitchen preparing all was needed, while the others were still in the living room, chatting. He picked up some carrots and potatoes and started to cut them, after washing and peeling them.

Kagami was still angry at Akashi for asking Kuroko to break up with him. “ _Why?_ ” He thought. Why he asked that? No, why he DEMANDED that? Why would they have to break up? His life was so happy now with Kuroko and Aomine.

In the beginning he didn't want to acknowledge their relationship, he couldn't quite accept their situation. He was happy with Kuroko.

But he couldn't deny the attraction, the happiness he felt when he was with them both and now he could say he was happy and would never give up on one of them. They completed each other, on and off court.

He was grateful to Kuroko, who insisted with this arrangement.

At first they all needed some adjustment, but they managed somehow.

What they have was something strange for Kagami, he always thought to find, one day, the right person and be happy with him (he knew he was not attracted to girls, so when he discovered his feelings for his shadow wasn't really surprised). He never imagined he could be attracted to two people at the same time. And, also, when that happened, it was hard for him to acknowledge it. It was difficult to accept a situation as strange and unconventional as the one Kuroko was suggesting. But now he was grateful to his light blue haired boyfriend, though this situation was something he will have, one day, explain to his father, and he knew it will not be an easy thing to do. Their friends accepted it, but for the society they were something not acceptable.

His thoughts returned to what he was doing. He controlled the pot while preparing the soup.

He always prepared the dashi stock, he never utilized the preconfectioned ones. Then he remembered having some salmon in the fridge. “ _I can prepare some teriyaki salmon. Yessss!!!_ ”.

While cooking, Kagami lost himself again in his thoughts.

Some weeks before he and his boyfriends had talked about Akashi, and Kuroko believed he had changed after losing against Seirin.

He and Aomine weren't convinced. Kuroko said he couldn't be angry at him for what happened in the past, and now that he had lost, Akashi had to change his ways of looking at things.

 _“Tze... He's a bastard psychopath_ ” he thought, remembering the Rakuzan's captain disturbing smile, feeling shivers down his spine “ _To think that someone so small and cute could scare the hell out of…_ ” Wait, What? Had he just thought him as cute? “ _Kagami, snap out of it immediately! But it's true that he's slender, and his body is somewhat hot and his face is... No no no he's a psychopath, he tried to kill me with scissors for heaven's sake!_ ”.

He was almost finished, so he started to get the plates.

“Kagami-kun, do you need help?”

“Aahhh Kuroko!!! Damn, stop it.” He would never get used to Kuroko's sudden appearances.

“I was here...”

“All the time, yeah I know”.

“No, not all the time. Just for about ten minutes”.

Kagami gave Kuroko the plates.

“Here, put these on the table, I'm almost finished here ”.

“Thanks, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said. But before moving, he stood on his toes for a kiss. Kagami understood and complied.

Ten minutes later, Kagami joined the others.

They had tofu soup, curry, teriyaki salmon, and after dinner, pancakes with maple syrup and blueberries.

Also, Kagami prepared a vanilla shake for Kuroko.

When Akashi saw the soup, he looked at Kagami with a strange face, so the basketball idiot asked: “Is it not good?”

“I was only thinking why you made this kind of soup”.

“Ah, I said I'd do something simple and fast”.

“Kagami-kun, I love your curry”, declared Kuroko satisfied.

“Thank you, Kuroko”.

“Yeah it's good”. Aomine had just stuffed his mouth with the food.

“Kagamin's cooking is fantastic as always! One day you have to teach me” Momoi asked with stars in her eyes.

“You're a lost cause” stated Aomine.

“Moo Dai-chan you're mean”. “

I taught Riko, I can teach you”, was Kagami's simple answer.

Aomine and Kuroko always pointed out how similar the two girls were with their cooking, so he had an idea about how awful Momoi's skills could be.

“Kagamicchi's cooking is super fantastic!” Kise interrupted the exchange.

“Even Shin-chan likes Kagami's cooking”, Takao was smiling.

Midorima's face reddened. “Takao! But... yes, I like it”.

“I admit it's good.” Akashi found Kagami's cooking really amazing, but he couldn't let it slip, he had still too much pride for that. Everyone stared at Akashi. Actually no one knew he was wondering how Kagami could pick his favourite food of all things and, on top of that, in that particular evening.

“EEEhhh Akashicchi complimented Kagamichiii!!!!” Obviously Kise had to open his mouth.

“Kise, shut that trap!” Aomine hit the blond. Again. He was already used to the young model's antics over the years. He knew exactly why Kise was always hit by his senpai Kasamatsu and couldn't really blame Kaijou's captain.

And then, they saw something they thought they would never see, even in their wildest dreams: Akashi Seijuro, ex captain of Teiko middle school basketball team, now captain of Rakuzan high's one, the emperor who was always right, was BLUSHING. It was a slight and pale blush, but it was there.

Kuroko, seeing the scene, blushed as well.

Midorima was looking at Akashi as he had grown two heads, Takao was giggling, Aomine's mouth was open and Kagami's expression was the exact replica of Aomine's. The two idiots even managed to think Akashi was CUTE. That thought alone caused Kagami to blush as well, and Aomine to smirk.

“Ahh”, started Kise, but Aomine, hit him AGAIN before he would made another mistake and end murdered by Akashi. For real, this time.

Momoi was observing the scene, glowing with joy. “Finally, Akashi-kun seems happy”.

Kagami stood up. “I...I... I'll bring the pancakes”.

He was already near the counter when he spoke again. “Ah, and Kuroko, I made you a vanilla shake.”

“I love you Kagami-kun.” responded Kuroko with a little tinge of red on his cheeks.

“Kuroko, stop saying embarrassing things with that face!”

“What face, Kagami-kun?” The light blue haired teen joked.

“Ahahah,” Aomine and Takao started to laugh at the blushing Kagami, whose face was now as red as his hair.

“I love you too, Aomine-kun”.

“Tetsu!” Now was Aomine's turn to blush.

After that, the evening had been more or less normal, if an evening with the Generation of Miracle can be called “normal”. Soon it was time to go for the guests.

Midorima dragged a giggling Takao home.

“Kise-kun, can you see Momoi-san home?” asked Kuroko.

The blond, as predicted whined. “Kurokochiii, I want to stay hereee.”

“Tetsu-kun! why don't you come with me?” Suggested Momoi.

“Forget it!” Kagami and Aomine chorused.

“Meany!”

Then Kagami offered to go himself with Momoi. He was contrary to let Kuroko return by himself the night, it could be dangerous. But in the end Kise accepted to go with Momoi, so the two of them went home and in the meantime Akashi was also approaching the door ready to go.

Meanwhile Kuroko, Aomine and Kagami were discussing about something.

”You do it! “ Kagami was saying.

“Ah? I don't want to die yet Bakagami!” Retorted Aomine.

“Then you do it, Kuroko. He can't kill you...” And so Kuroko used his ultimate weapon against Kagami, his puppy eyes, as Kagami defined them sometime. That if you could see them, since the changes in his expression were always so tiny you could miss them if you didn't know him very well.

“Kagami-kun, please”. Kagami was unable to resist Kuroko, as always.

“Ahhh fine! I'll do it... but if he kills me, you two will never eat my cooking again”, retorted Kagami.

“And if he accepts, you will made me teriyaki burgher this week”, Aomine challenged.

“Deal”.

They had already discussed about it some weeks ago. Kuroko had proposed it after seeing Kagami's expressions every time someone talked about the Rakuzan's basketball team captain. He had already saw that expression when he had asked Kagami to include Aomine in their relationship. He knew both of them were attracted to the tanned teen. Also if Kagami was trying to deny it. And so he asked his boyfriend to make a new agreement.

At first Kagami was contrary, but Kuroko knew the red haired teen couldn't deny for long the attraction he bore for the tanned Toho ace, and Aomine too couldn't deny it, the excitement on the court and off the court, the flirting between the two boys, the challenges they liked to do every time they saw each other.

Kuroko had to convince the two idiots to acknowledge their feelings. He knew Kagami's doubts, he understood that something so unorthodox was not something Kagami could accept easily. But, eventually, the red haired boy gave in and said he could try, still uncertain.

Convincing Aomine was more simple, he was never interested in what people could think, but he was sensible to what his friends could think of him.

But the three of them managed to make it work, with trials and fights of course.

Now the situation was no different and Kuroko didn't mind to include Akashi in their life. And he knew if Aomine and Kagami will come to know the other teen better, they will know that he wasn't that scary. But they never reached a real decision until that evening. They all decided to try their luck and ask, but neither of them wanted to be the sacrificial lamb.

So, Kagami prepared himself and then..... “Akashi!” Akashi was now looking at him. “Uhm.... mmm... would... would you like to go out with us?”

“ _Now he will pull out a pair of scissor and will kill me for sure...”_ Akashi however was pondering Kagami's proposal.

“Are you serious, Kagami Taiga?”

“If I say yes, will you kill me?”

“Bakagami,” Aomine said.

“I take it that you're serious, then”. There was and awkward silence. The three teens waited for their death sentence. Then Akashi spoke: ”Two reds and two blues. It might be a good combination”.

“S... so.. is it a yes???” Kagami was shocked for the positive answer, he was expecting a no and some scissors pulled out of thin air.

“I think I can make a little concession and accept Daiki as well” he granted. He would never admit he wanted Kuroko and Kagami for himself and that it was his purpose when asking them to break up. But as always Kuroko was too sharp and saw through him.

“Then Akashi-kun can stay tonight, right?” Kuroko asked kagami.

“Ah, yes. Sure.”

“Good” said Aomine smirking. He was excited thinking of a Akashi under him moaning, after all the years of suffering and fear of his ex captain. “ So I can have more fun”.

“That privilege will be not yours today, Daiki”, pointed out Akashi, following the other three in the living room again.

“Ah?? Why not?”

“Are you trying to defy me?” “No , no, I was just asking...” responded the blue haired boy, feigning indifference while looking at Kagami's really red face and ears.

“Ah!!” Kagami had just realised something.

“What is it Kagami-Kun?”

“Ah, mmm... Akashi why two reds and two blues?”

“Bakagami...” Akashi's voice was softer than usual.

“Oh, right, that means violet?” Aomine's mind worked a little different than other people as always and no one really understood what he meant.

 _“This will be a long night”_ Akashi thought, looking at his three lovers.

 

 

\---------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really ship KagaAka, I like strange couples.  
> I hope you liked this fics, it was my first :)  
> Arigatou gozaimashita!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and follow the story untill the end.  
> I also want to thank my friend who beta tested my story. Thank you!!!
> 
> See ya next chapter.


End file.
